Potter Twins
by Sesshy'sSannah
Summary: Dumbledore has been a bad boy. Find out what he's done now. Or rather, what he did fifteen years ago that is just now coming to light. No pairings so far, but it will be a super!Harry fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first time posting on this site, so I am kinda nervous. This is just a one-shot, unless there are reviewers who want me to continue. Just something that could have happened in a twisted reality.

The maternity ward at St. Mungo's was busy that night. Albus Dumbledore sat in the waiting room with two men, both of them members of the Order of the Phoenix, both of them having children being born tonight.

Two nurses came in. One called for Mr. Longbottom to come and see his son. The other called for Mr. Potter to come and see his twins, both boys

Both of them rushed out. Albus Dumbledore, however, had other plans. He couldn't allow his carefully thought-out plans go to waste. The Potters could only have one child; Lilly could only give her life for one child, the child of the 'Prophecy' that Trelawney had and he would use to further his control on the wizarding world. The other child would have to go. After all, there could be no confusion what child was marked by the Dark Lord.

Albus got up and walked down the hall. He stood at the window of the nursery, and looked at all of the babies. The Potter twins near the front, side by side. He looked at the boys with displeasure, wondering how to get rid of one of them. One was a cute little thing, with James' hazel eyes and his mother's flaming red hair. The other had his father's black hair and mother's green eyes.

He heard two nurses pass behind him, pushing a small cart with a tiny bundle on it. "So sad, isn't it Shelly? Poor Mrs. Weasley refused to believe her son was dead, after almost two months of him fighting for his life after being born premature, and her husband was right there with her. Denial, both of them."

Albus was seized upon with an evil idea. Pulling out his wand, he performed some quick spell work that convinced the nurses that the little bundle they were pushed to the morgue was one of the Potter's twin sons, who died from complications. The tag on the crib of the red headed twin now read Ronald Weasley. He went himself and gave the happy news to the Weasley's, that there had been a mistake and their son wasn't dead at all. He also gave the sad news to the Potter's that one of their sons didn't make it.

He might have felt a slight twinge of guilt at the deception, especially when faced with Lily's tears and James's heartbroken but stoic face, but reminded himself that it was all for the greater good. His own greater good.


	2. Potions Class

Harry and Ron sat beside each other in OWLs potions, just as always. It was the first day back from summer vacation, and they regretfully returned to books and parchment, quills and schoolwork.

In celebration of their return, Snape assigned on of the more difficult potions in the fifth year curriculum, the Famille potion. It was used in Pureblood marriages, to make sure that the people getting married weren't too closely related. The closer the relationship, the paler the potion, from black if there is no shared blood at all, through all the shades of blue, to almost white for siblings or parent/child relations, and pure white for twins. Then, if they are closely related, a few more ingredients and a piece of parchment to pour the potion on and the potion would show the crest of the bloodline both share.

For once, Harry and Ron managed the tricky potion. The Slytherins were too busy focusing to sabotage, and Neville's cauldron didn't blow up because Snape commanded Hermione pair with him right from the beginning of class.

They both sighed in relief when their potion turned the proper shade of butter yellow. Harry immediately performed a shield charm over the potion, to prevent any sabotaging efforts. Just in time, as a few drops of liquid splashed down on it from the other side of the classroom that would have totally ruined the potion. Ron looked up just in time to see the disappointed expression on Pansy Parkinson's face before she schooled it to impassivity. He gave an all too Slytherin smirk in her direction.

"Hey, good idea on that shield charm." he whispered to Harry. He smiled and nodded. "I want to do well in potions this year. In fact, I want to do well in all my classes." he said, giving Ron a look.

"What? You know that we talked about this at Grimmauld place. We will both quite messing around and get serious. After all, we both want to be Aurors, right?" he said defensively.

Harry smiled, "yeah, we did promise ourselves and Hermione to quit messing around." he said.

"Well, it seems that not all of you are as great dunderheads as you were last year. All of your potions are adequate." Snape sneered, glaring around the classroom. "But, to be perfectly sure, all of you collect a sample and use it yourselves. A drop of blood from both partners will suffice" With a wave of his wand, beakers went to each of the tables.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and shrugged. "Wouldn't it be wicked if we turned out to be brothers?" Ron said jokingly. "You might as well be, mum treats you like part of the family." he said as Harry ladled a bit of their potion into the beaker.

"Here's hoping." Harry said jokingly as he cut his finger with his potions knife and let a drop of blood fall.

"Yeah" Ron replied as he cut his own finger. The two drops of blood fell to the bottom of the potion like weights. Then, something totally unexpected happened. The potion turned a perfect, blinding white.

"Bloody Hell!"

An:

Hope all of you like the new chapter. Sorry for taking so long to put it out. thank you for all my reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two boys sat there, staring at their white potion. Snape swooped down upon them, when he caught sight of the potion.

"What do we have here, further examples of ineptitude from two thirds of our Golden Trio?" he sneered as he studied the potion.

Harry took a deep breath to calm his first reaction of explosive anger.

"No, sir, our potion is the correct color and consistency. It turned white when we added our blood." he ground out.

"Our potion looks better than some of your Slytherin's." Ron pointed to Pansy and Millicent's sickly green concoction sitting on the table next to theirs, then their own almost perfect butter yellow potion.

Snape looked ill at the idea that a pair of Gryffindor's could do better at potion than one of his precious Slytherin's. Still...

"Mr. Malfoy, bring me a beaker of your potion." Snape snapped out. The blonde scooped up some of his own perfect potion and brought it to his godfather, sneering at Harry and Ron before returning to his seat.

Snape plunked the beaker down between the two boys. "Well?" he sneered. The two boys looked at each other and let out long suffering sighs before cutting their fingers and bleeding into the potion, which again turned white.

Snape looked down contemplatively. 'This must be correct. I don't see how though.' his thoughts were interrupted by Harry saying something.

"Sir, isn't there a way to tell exactly how we are related, and from where?" Harry said.

Snape looked at the young man before turning to the rest of the class.

"Wipe those silly expressions off of your faces and bottle a sample of your potions and place it on my desk." he snapped at the gaping faces of his class. "You two stay. And I suppose Ms. Granger must be attached to the hip as always." he ground out as the class hurriedly packed up and vacated the dungeon classroom. Hermione set her potion on the desk, threw her bookbag over her shoulder and stood hesitantly to the side of the potions table the two wizards were sitting at. Snape sent her a half hearted glare before focusing on the two boys.

"That is correct Mr. Potter. If you would be so kind as to add two pinches of ground moonstone to the beaker and stir widdershins four times we can crack this great mystery." he said, somewhat subdued. It wasn't often that something like this happened, after all.

He observed the black haired boy as he followed his instructions. He was somewhat surprised that the young wizard, previously so inept in potions, followed his instructions perfectly with precise movements. Harry sat back after stirring the potion. 'This is shocking. I mean, if this is true I can have the family I have always wanted. But what if the Weasley's don't accept me? What if Ron never wants to talk to me again? What if he doesn't want to be related to a freak like me?' was running through Harry's head as he stirred

While these thoughts were running through Harry's mind, Hermione quietly laid out a piece of parchment. Ron gulped and, noticing that Harry was unfocused, took up the beaker himself and tipped it over the waiting parchment. The white potion ran over the parchment, forming lines and filling in with color. They all focused on what shield the potion was forming.

Ron gasped as, instead of the yellow and red device of the Weasley's, a dark blue and black shield formed, divided in quarters, with a armor-clad fist in the upper right left corner, a bear in the lower right, and a crossed Axe and Arrow on the lower left

"I'm a Potter?"

Heraldry: an explanation of the meaning in the symbols of the crest. I put a bit of thought into them, and went to a heraldry website and all. When it said person, I assumed it could mean qualities the first of the family would want his family to uphold forever as well.

Armored fist: A person with qualities of leadership

Bear: Strength, cunning, ferocity in the protection of one's kindred

Arrow crossed with Axe: arrow means readiness for battle, axe means execution of battle, so I assumed that crossed means that they are always ready for battle and they always finish their battles.

Sorry for the long delays between updates, but I tend to loose momentum on a story, and update when creativity strikes, which isn't often, lol. Thank you for all the reviews, hope you enjoy J


End file.
